


Once in a Lifetime

by vikaari



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:20:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikaari/pseuds/vikaari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of his rules is that he doesn’t fight women.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. No need for Introductions

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to get this out of my system since I finished watching FMA: B which is perfection's incarnate. So I thought of this because both of these characters clash so well with one another.

 

“No thanks. I don’t _fight_ women.”

This girl named Korra gives him a smug look, almost as if she’s testing him and she’s won the battle already. _Boy does she have a lot of nerve._

“C’mon,” She’s cracking her knuckles, while her blue eyes are bright with a challenge and ferocity for battle that amuses him to no end. “Afraid you’ll get your ass kicked by a girl?”

 _Wow, she seems confident._ That’s Ling. Greed barks out a laugh at the both of them. Who would have thought that he’d get challenged to a cocky persistent and not to mention not bad looking girl. She doesn’t seem to be bluffing, nor does she seem the least bit perturbed by his gruff exterior. This amuses Greed.

“As _if_. It’s one of the rules I live by. And besides,” He gives her one last look before turning around. “It’d be an unfair advantage.”

He leaps out of way just as a block of earth erupts from the ground. He’s caught by surprise,  because even though it’s dark, there’s no light to signal him that there’s been a transmutation.

“We’ll see about unfair advantage!” She’s a fast flurry of kicks and hot fury. She’s using solid movements, and she’s moving earth just as fast as he can deftly dodge them all. He catches her fist just as she’s about to punch him in the abdomen.

“Whoa there.,“ He catches her grip, and smirks at her firey blue eyes. “So the cat has claws. I like that.”

“That’s good. Because you’ll definitely be liking this!” He’s not expecting the blast of fire coming from her other hand, aiming straight for his chest with a powerful blast that leaves him staggering backwards from the force.

Greed scowls, because not only has she surprised him twice in a matter of thirty seconds, but she has also charred the front of his expensive jacket. He watches her eye him with astonishment as the grey metal armor around his chest fades revealing unmarred toned abs.

 _That power is phenomenal_ Ling insists, and for once in their joined existence, Greed agrees.

“Still think I’m a pushover now buddy?” She’s tingling with anticipation but it’s a raw feeling of excitement. Korra loves the surprise and adrenaline.

“Looks like it’s time to get serious then.” He exclaims he exclaims with a grin of pointed teeth , because fights like this only come once in a lifetime.


	2. Where should we start?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They have to get started somewhere. Now it was all of a matter of Korra trusting him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I cannot get this pairing out of my head now. My muse for Greedling/Korra is growing. I hope you guys enjoy.

She’s sporting a scar on her left cheek, as well as four long gashes along her upper arm. They’re not deep, but they’re red and burn and have started to scab over. Tiredness shakes her form as she leans over with her palms on her knees along the stream of a river.   

“How in the world are you able to do all of that?” There’s that deep voice that reverberates through the darkness, and Korra looks up through sweat drenched bangs at the male walking towards her, not looking the least bit exhausted as she.

“How in the world do you _not_ get tired? I’ve never seen someone with as much stamina and endurance like that before.” Korra stomps a foot indignantly, but she knows better than to yield weakness to anyone. She doesn’t claim to know this guy…Greed that well, but from that hour long spar, she knows enough to deduct that he has abilities and powers that aren’t human.

“You don’t answer a question with a question, moron. It’s jus-“

He is not expecting a jet of water being propelled at him from the river that’s about _five yards away_ from his standing point. There’s no denying it. She has caught him off guard again and it’s a habit that Greed thinks is getting old and tiring.

“First of all chump, _I’m_ the Avatar,” Korra emphasizes by pointing her thumb at her chest, her eyes blazing. Greed scowls while Ling is lingering in the corners of his conscious and asking too many damn questions while the only thing Greed is contemplating on is how to acquire that kind of power. “And second, you’re the rudest person I’ve ever had the decency to meet.”

“Tch. Yeah. Look who’s talking.” Greed is crossing his arms over his chest, looking impatient with that scowl permanently glued to his face. Nevermind that his favorite long tailed jacket is reduced to charred cloth which he said _fuck it I’m not wearing this anymore_ and abandoned sometime during thieir spar, they nonetheless destroyed the forest within a mile radius at best.  Besides that though, he seems deeply intrigued. Not only does the girl have an athletic build and strength to rival his own(or rather, Ling's), she has phenominal powers he's never seen anyone posess before. Father would definitely have a field day if he heard about this.

And did he mention that body?

 _Greed, don’t start this_. It’s Ling again, and Greed is all about tired of said prince complaining about the things that he wants.

Narrowing her eyes, Korra bends the water from the stream, and turns it into dozens of prickles of ice. When Greed puts up his armored arm up in defense, he grows irritated, because she’s not letting him _talk_. Why are females so difficult?

“I know how much you want to bite my head off, but could you at _least_ stop attacking me for a second?”

Ling almost does a double-take because not once has he ever heard Greed ask anyone for anything. They usually gave things to _him._

 “So what, you can try to attack me again when I’m not looking? If it’s one thing I’ve learned about you, you’re full of dirty tricks.”

“Can you prove it?”

She points angrily at her gashed up arm. “I have no idea what the hell you are, but you’re not getting anywhere near me, freak. “ Her eyes widen at the rush of words coursing through her mouth. It’s probably the high from the battle, or the way he’s staring at her with eyes that are predatory, or maybe both. Korra knows that she often says and does things she often regrets, but there’s no taking them back now.

“Oh yeah, ms ‘afraid-I’m-going-to-kick-your-ass? Well look who’s running away and can’t even stand up.”

Two large pieces of earth erupt from the ground where he’s standing and nearly crush his legs in two. But he’s a homunculus, _which she doesn’t know yet_ and is able to react deftly with fast movement. He’s already a couple feet near her, and her stance is solid like a rock. He can’t quite place it, but there’s something powerful about it. He doesn’t understand why she’s able to control fire, earth and water _without_ the use of alchemy.  If he can somehow harness, or learn whatever the hell she’s doing, then he’ll not only be ahead of the game, but one step closer to having the world eating out of the palm out of his hand.

“You’re _really_ trying my nerves. If you dare insult me one more time-“

“So what is this Avatar business? “ Greed cuts to the point rather bluntly. It catches her off guard a bit, but she doesn’t buy it. He sees a small bulb of flame growing in the palm of her hand and groans.

 _Greed, let me take over,_ Ling communicates, because when it comes to calming down aggravated people of the opposite sex, especially when Greed is the source of said aggravation, good things do not result. _Apparently, you’ve riled her up so much that she obviously doesn’t trust you._

After a moment of contemplation, Greed retreats back, but only because he’s doing it go gain information out of the girl, and _not_ because Ling is in control of the situation.

“Hi! I don’t think we’ve gotten the chance to introduce each other,” Ling starts, and it’s a rather uplifting tone than Greed’s deep one. Korra does a double-take, eyebrow raised.

What in the world was going on with this guy?

She puts the flame out and stares at the other man. His posture seems more laid back, and Korra doesn’t sense any negative chi as much as she did earlier. She walks up to him, scowl ready on her face.

“So all of a sudden you’re all friendly. What happened to you?” She steps to the side and puts a hand on her hip.

“Well you see,” Ling rubs the back of his head sheepishly, “it’s a really long story. Avatar Korra right? I bet that has a very powerful and responsible title, is it not?”

“Yeah,” She nods slowly, but just to make sure, she walks up to him and kicks him in the shin.

“That’s for pulling my hair you asshole!” She’s surprised he hasn’t used that armor he automatically puts up, or just try to attack her back.

Mentally groaning and nursing his bruised shin(while ignoring Greed’s threats of disapproval) , Ling still remains with that welcoming disposition. He sits on the grass cross-legged and stares up at her.

“I’m sorry if Greed gets carried away at times.”

Korra blinks and pinches the bridge of her nose. This guy is seriously all over the place. Does he have multiple personality disorder or something? She’s fairly sure that if he were to suddenly go ballistic on her like that again she wouldn’t be able to win. He limbs tire from exhaustion and hurt all over. Finally giving up, she slumps down next to him beside the creek.

“So, who are you?” Korra asks skeptical, though she does feel a bit relaxed around Ling. She could get used to him. Greed? No.

“My name’s Ling. I’m form the country Xing. I’ll tell you my story if you tell me yours.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
